Misteln sind Mist oder vielleicht doch nicht?
by MoonyTatze
Summary: Was tun, wenn Dumbledore wieder eine kranke Idee hatte? Sich mit Slytherins streiten? Aber vielleicht war die Idee nicht ganz so schlimm... BlaiseGinny Ein kleines NachWeihnachtsGeschenk... Viel Spass!


**Disclamer: **_Gehört mir, alles mir! –irrelacht- Ohoh, da kommen Männder in Weiss… Eh… War gelogen, alles gehört JKR, nix gehört mir ausser Fynn… _

**AN: **_Jaja, es sollte am 24. hochgeladen werden, aber da war's noch nicht fertig und danach hatten wir etliche Familienfeiern und so, also kommt's erst jetzt… Ist ein bisschen schnulzig glaub ich, so gegen Schluss vor allem, die Idee hatte ich schon im November (nichts gegen mein Timing…) und ja, ich labere euch jetzt nicht mehr zu… Viel Spass beim Lesen! (Ach und übrigens das ist mein längster Oneshot, den ich je geschrieben habe! –lach-)_

**Misteln sind Mist –oder vielleicht doch nicht?**

Es war ein ganz normaler Morgen in der Adventszeit, so normal wie er eben in Hogwarts sein konnte (sprich nur ein paar klappernde Rüstungen, einige Geister, die Weihnachtslieder sangen etc…).

Eine junge Hexe, namentlich Ginerva Weasley, Sechtsklässlerin aus Gryffindor, hastete durch die Gänge, sie hatte verschlafen. Der Advent fing ja gut an, es war Freitag, der erste Dezember und sie musste durch die Gänge rennen, um wenigstens noch eine Tasse Kaffee hinunterstürzen zu können, bevor sie in den Zaubertränkeunterricht musste… Was gibt es Schöneres am Morgen?

Als sie in die Halle kam waren die meisten schon fertig mit Frühstücken und verwundert bemerkte sie, dass niemand Anstalten machte, zu gehen. Sie liess sich bei ihren Freundinnen am Gryffindortisch nieder. „Hab ich was verpasst?"

„Dumbledore will noch was sagen, sonst nur das Frühstück", gab ihre beste Freundin Françoise, genannt Fynn, zur Auskunft. Françoise stammte aus einer alten Zaubererfamilie, doch diese hatte, trotz etlichen Todesser in der Verwandtschaft, nie etwas gegen Muggelstämmige und Muggel generell gehabt.

Seit Voldemort tot war beruhten Differenzen zwischen den Häusern Gryffindor und Slytherin sowieso nur noch darauf, dass die beiden Häuser schliesslich immer verfeindet gewesen seien…

„Äh was?" Ginny sah auf. Fynn sah sie augenverdrehend an. „Dumbledore." Der Schulleiter hatte sich erhoben und sah auf seine Schüler. Er lächelte.

„Meine lieben Schülerinnen und Schüler…" Uhoh… Ginny wusste, wenn der Schulleiter so begann kam meist Schlimmes dabei raus… (man erinnere sich daran, dass er das letzte Mal, als er so begonnen hatte, ein Wochenende Gryffindor/Slytherin angesagt hatte…) Nicht nur sie sah den Schulleiter voller Misstrauen an.

Besagter Schulleiter sah vergnügt in die Gesichter der Schüler. Er gluckste. „Nun… Weihnachten, das Fest der Liebe, der Freundschaft… Und ich bin sicher, jeder von euch kennt den Brauch der Mistelzweige…"

Einige Schüler (genau gesagt meistens Schülerinnen) sahen verzückt aus, und tuschelten, der grösste Teil jedoch sah Dumbledore an, als ob er gerade seine Verlobung mit Snape bekannt gegeben hätte… Ginny kicherte, als sie an diesen Vergleich dachte.

„Was ist daran lustig?" Ihre beste Freundin sah sie entsetzt an. „Nichts, hab nur grad an was gedacht…" Fynn nickte nur abwesend.

Dumbledore räusperte sich. „Nun denn… Wie gesagt über verschiedenen Eingängen werden Mistelzweige befestigt werden… Und damit sich niemand vor einem kleinen Kuss drückt sind sie so verzaubert, dass sie die beiden beteiligten Personen nicht vorher gehen lassen…" Er sah strahlend in die Runde.

Als diese Neuigkeit endlich richtig durch das erste Entsetzen durchgedrungen war sahen nun wirklich Viele geschockt aus und reagierten dementsprechend: tuscheln, empörte Rufe und wütende Blicke (zwei Ohnmachtsanfälle…) und Fluchen…

Dumbledore schien dies alles nicht im Geringsten zu kümmern, er lachte nur. „Nun denn, husch husch in eure Klassen! Ihr wollt doch nicht zu spät kommen!"

Fynn sah Ginny entsetzt an. „Nicht sein Ernst!" Ginny warf dem Schulleiter noch einen kritischen Blick zu. „Ich glaube er hatte etwas zu viele Zitronebrauebonbons… Könnte hinkommen, oder? Überdosis soll gefährlich sein, los, komm, wir müssen das Mungos informieren!"

„Was meinst du, auch bei zwei Mädels, respektive zwei Jungs?" Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nee, guck!" Sie zeigte auf zwei Erstklässlerinnen, die sich gerade vor dem grossen Ansturm aus der grossen Halle drückten. Der Mistelzweig über ihren Köpfen hielt sie nicht zurück.

„Na dann prima, lass uns gehen!" Fynn grinste. Ginny nickte nur, und sie marschierten los.

BUMM.

„Autsch.." „Verflucht kannst du nicht aufpassen?" Ginny sah verwirrt hoch. In welche Wand war sie denn nun wieder reingerannt und seit wann sprachen Wände eigentlich? Die Wand entpuppte sich als jungen Mann mit dunklem, beinahe schwarzem, leicht gelockten schulterlangem Haar, aristokratischen Gesichtszügen und… Slytherinwappen…

„Gryffindor, typisch, keine Ahnung was sie tun", fauchte besagter Junge. Ginny verdrehte ihre Augen. „Immerhin weichen wir aus, wenn wir sehen, dass jemand in Gedanken versunken auf uns zuläuft!" Sie musste nach oben sehen, da sie noch immer auf dem Boden sass.

Der Junge knurrte sie an und ging dann einfach. „Unhöflicher Depp", maulte die rothaarige Hexe. Mit einer wütenden Bewegung beförderte sie ihre langen Haare auf den Rücken zurück.

Fynn stand neben ihr und grinste. „Was gibt es da zu grinsen? Fynn? Françoise de Cabrais, raus mit der Sprache!" Ihre Freundin verzog ihr Gesicht. „Pf…Das war nur ein Verwandter…"

„WAS? Warum hast du ihn mir nie gezeigt?" „Lohnt sich nicht…" Sie halt ihrer Freundin aufstehen und sie gingen aus der Halle (was heute langsamer als sonst ging, weil die meisten Schüler sich weigerten zusammen unter dem gemeingefährlichen Mistelzweig durchzugehen…), Richtung Kerker. „Er heisst Blaise. Blaise Zabini. Siebtklässler, gut befreundet mit unserem Liebling Draco Malfoy…"

Ginny stöhnte. „Na wunderbar…" Ihre Freundin betrachtete sie belustigt. „Haben wir uns verguckt?" Dafür erntete sie einen Tritt vors Schienbein und sagte für die nächsten zwei Stunden nichts mehr zu diesem Thema.

Der Morgenunterricht dauerte mal wieder elendig lange („wie ein ausgekauter Kaugummi", meinte Fynn trocken) und endlich, endlich war es Zeit fürs Mittagessen… Ginny war heilfroh, denn viel hatte se nicht zu Morgen gegessen…

Vor der grossen Halle gab es mittlerweile einen kleinen Auflauf von Schülern. „Was ist los?", fragte Ginny eine Viertklässlerin. „Beziehungsdrama… Nee, eigentlich nicht, aber Harry und Hermine haben wohl nicht mehr daran gedacht, und jetzt stehen sie unter dem Mistelzweig und ja… Harry weigert sich, Hermine zu küssen, weil sie ja eigentlich mit Ron zusammen ist…" Ginny und Fynn grinsten und drängten sich durch.

Ginny stellte sich neben ihren Bruder. Der sah verzweifelt aus. „Harry, Mann, nun komm schon, ist doch nicht so schlimm, wir wissen ja, dass ihr nur Freunde seid, Hermine ist meine Freundin, aber mach endlich hinne, wir haben alle Hunger!" Harry hingegen schüttelte stur den Kopf und verschränkte die Arme.

Fynn zog eine Augenbraue höher. „Mensch Harry, stell dich nicht so an, wir sind hier nicht mehr im Kindergarten! Und du machst dich mal wieder lächerlich…" Das schien als erstes zu wirken, tatsächlich überwand sich der Junge-der-seine-beste-Freundin-aus-Rücksicht-auf-seinen-besten-Freud-nicht-küssen-wollte und küsste Hermine ganz kurz auf den Mund.

Dann konnten sie durchtreten. „Wie, gelten Wangenküsschen nicht?", fragte Ginny erstaunt. Ron schüttelte leicht deprimiert seinen Kopf. „Nee, keine Ahnung was sich der verrückte alte Kerl gedacht hat… Nur bei Geschwister ist es egal…" „Aha… Ich glaube er wird langsam senil…"

„Was für eine frühe Erkenntnis…" Ginny drehte sich um, als sie eine leicht arrogante, aber auch ganz wenig amüsierte Stimme vernahm. Der Junge, den sie heute Morgen mit einer Mauser verwechselt hatte… Wie heiss er noch mal? Ach ja, Blaise Zabini…

„Ich wüsste nicht, was es dich anginge, Zabini." Der Slytherin zog nur eine Augenbraue hoch und ging dann ohne ein weiteres Wort zum Slytherintisch.

Kopfschüttelnd machte sich Ginny mit Fynn auf, zum Gryffindortisch. „Was wollte der von dir Ginny?" Ron sah sie an. „Nichts Ron, nur beleidigen, wie immer..:"

Ihr Bruder schien für den Moment beruhigt zu sein. Ginny langte ziemlich zu, was ihr doch einige verwunderte Blicke eintrug. „Was? Isch hab unger…", mampfte sie. Fynn grinste nur.

Nach dem Essen verschwanden sie eiligst aus der grossen Halle.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

So verging die Zeit langsam, die Schüler gewöhnten sich mehr oder weniger daran immer mal in einen Stau zu geraten, weil sich zwei weigerten sich zu küssen, allerdings löst sich der Stau dann meist durch gutes Zureden der Kollegen und Freunde auf…

In der ganzen Zeit dachte Ginny immer wieder an einen bestimmten Slytherin, und jedes Mal, wenn sie sich dabei ertappte, wie sie an ihn dachte, verpasste sie sich mentale Ohrfeigen. „Er ist ein Slytherin. Er ist ein Slytherin. Slytherins sind meistens böse. Slytherins sehen nicht gut aus."

Die andere Stimme schien jedoch nicht gleicher Meinung zu sein. „Er ist aber ein ausgesprochen gut aussehender Slytherin…" Und so ging es weiter…

„ARGS!" Ginny schüttelte heftig ihren Kopf. „Ginny, geht's dir gut?" Fynn sah ihre beste Freundin besorgt an. Die junge Rothaarige schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Muss mich obliviaten. Muss mir das Hirn einschlagen. Muss mich ins Mungos einliefern. Muss in psychologische Behandlung."

Fynn starrte sie einen Moment verblüfft an und brach dann in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Los, ich muss wissen was meine verehrte, nie aus der Fassung zu bringende Freundin nun doch aus der Fassung bringt!" Sie schnappte sich den Arm von Ginny und zog sie zum Gryffindorturm.

„Los, raus damit." Ginny schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. „Ich bin verrückt! Fynn! Ich hab doch tatsächlich gedacht…" Sie stockte. „Sprich mit mir! Du musst sprechen, das geht so, du bewegst deine Lippen und machst Töne, formst Worte! Ich versteh dich sonst nicht, du weißt doch, in Gedankenübertragen bin ich soooo schlecht…" Sie grinste.

Ginny brummte etwas in ihren nicht vorhandenen Bart. Dann: „Ich hab tatsächlich gedacht, dass Zabini GUT aussehe! Kannst du das glauben?" Fynn lachte los. „Mensch Ginny! Das ist doch eine Tatsache!"

Ginny verdrehte ihre Augen. Typisch Fynn… Ihre Freundin war sehr offen, was das ganze Thema anging…

Am Abend bemerkte Ginny dann, dass sie ihre Kräuterkundehausaufgaben in der Bibliothek liegen gelassen hatte (war ja nicht ihre Schuld, dass sie plötzlich so überstürzt aufbrechen hatte müssen, wenn Madame Pince auf Kriegspfad war… ) und sie somit noch eine kleine, nächtliche Wanderung durch das Schloss unternehmen musste.

„Immer ich…" Unter Fluchen und Grummeln machte sie sich auf in die Bibliothek. Angekommen verwunderte sie es doch sehr, dass da noch ein Licht war. „Na Prima, und was kommt jetzt noch alles?"

Missmutig trat sie ein und ging zu dem Tisch, wo sie gearbeitet hatte. Ja, da lagen ihre Hausaufgaben. Aber da sass auch noch jemand. Wer erratet wer da sass? (AN: Na wer wohl, ist ja ne schnulzige, kleine Liebesstory… -lach-) Genau, Blaise Zabini.

Ginny stöhnte. „Bleibt mir denn wirklich gar nichts erspart?" Sie hatte wohl laut gedacht.

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich auch fragen. Und ebenso, was du um diese Uhrzeit hier treibst." Der Slytherin sah sie an. Ginny trat an den Tisch. „Ich will nur meine Hausaufgaben abholen, du hingegen scheinst ja nicht vorzuhaben, schnell wieder zu verschwinden, insofern verstosse ich weniger gegen die Regeln", erklärte sie schnippisch.

Blaise schnaubte. „Ach und woher willst du wissen, was ich hier mache?" Er sah sie an und zog eine Augenbraue hoch („Liegt das bei den Slytherins in den Genen oder was?"). Ginny knurrte nur unwirsch, schnappte sich ihre Hausaufgaben und ging Richtung Ausgang.

Blaise holte sie rasch ein, das heisst er ging schneller und war zwei Schritte vor ihr. Ginny knurrte nur wieder und wollte sich an ihm vorbeizwängen. Nur gab es da ein kleines Problem:

Der Ort, als Ginny Blaise gerade überholen wollte war genau die Ausgangstür. Und Ginny prallte beim Weitergehen gegen eine unsichtbare Wand.

Sie blinzelte. „Das ist jetzt aber nicht wahr." Langsam hob sie den Blick und… Misteln… „Das gibt's ja nicht, wer hat den Brauch erfunden, das ist der grösste Mist den ich kenne!"

Sie drehte sich zu Blaise um. Dieser starrte sie an. „Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein Weasley?"

Trotz der unangenehmen Situation und der Tatsache, dass er sie gerade beschimpft hatte musste Ginny grinsen, denn der Slytherin hatte seine Maske für einige Sekunden fallen gelassen… Dann fing sie sich wieder. „Na prima, jetzt bin ich Schuld, he?"

Er schnaubte. „Wer musste mich denn überholen?"

Ginny antwortete nicht. „Und jetzt? Ich hab ehrlich gesagt nicht die geringste Lust dir noch näher zu kommen…" „Danke, es geht mir genauso…"

Zehn Minuten und etliche Beschimpfungen später waren sie noch immer gleichweit. Blaise seufzte und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch die Haare. Ginny beobachtete ihn. Dann sah er plötzlich auf, und direkt in ihre Augen.

Er grinste. „Ich weiss ja, dass ich gut aussehe, aber ich muss dich leider enttäuschen, ich habe gerade nicht die geringste Lust eine Gryffindor zu küssen…" Die junge Hexe lief rot an und knurrte unwirsch.

Blaise setzte sich. „Was soll das?" Ginny sah ihn erbost an. Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch („Eben doch die Gene"). „Nun, Weasley, ICH werde dich bestimmt nicht küssen. Weißt du, ich bevorzuge normalerweise…andere Mädchen." Er sah se abschätzig an.

Was bildete sich dieser arrogante Kerl eigentlich ein? Ginny sah rot. „Du aufgeblasener, idiotischer Blödmann! Glaubst du ich verspüre den Drang dich zu küssen?" Er begann wieder zu grinsen. „Natürlich. Alle tun das, und ich sehe es dir an, dass du es willst…"

„Ich glaub es nicht! Wie kann man nur so von sich selbst überzogen sein! Aber hör mir gut zu, Zabini. Ich habe keine Lust hier den Rest der Nacht zu verbringen, wenn ich dich am Ende doch küssen muss, weil Dumbledore es nämlich nicht verhindern würde. Und ich glaube nicht, dass es in deinem Interesse wäre, wenn das alle mitbekommen…"

Langsam erhob er sich. „Und wenn doch?"

Ginnys Geduld fand an diesem Punkt ein Ende, überaus genervt verdrängte sie alle Gefühle, zog ihn zu ihr und küsste ihn ganz einfach.

Er sah erst überrascht aus, doch dann erwiderte er den Kuss. Dann liess sie plötzlich von ihm ab. „Gute Nacht." Damit verschwand sie.

Blaise sah ihr nach. „Was für ein Mädchen…" Grinsend ging er in seinen Schlafraum.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Ginny durch einen Ruf. Verwirrt sah sie auf und sah Fynn, die gestikulierte. „Was?"

„Aufstehen! Ginny! Ich verhungere und wenn du nicht gleich kommst gehe ich ohne dich zum Frühstück!" Ginny brummte nur. „Geh schon vor, ich komm gleich nach…"

Fynn zuckte mit den Schultern und ging schon los. Ginny hingegen quälte sich langsam aus dem so schön warmen Bett, ging ins Bad, zog sich danach was an und machte sich auf eine Weltreise, also eigentlich auf den Weg in die grosse Halle.

Sie war nicht die Einzige, die so spät dran war, auch andere kamen erst jetzt. Und ein bestimmter Slytherin stach der Rothaarigen sofort ins Auge. Zabini. Na wunderbar. Der Morgen begann ja mal wieder ganz toll…

Sie senkte ihr Tempo, um ja nicht noch einmal in eine Situation wie gestern Abend zu kommen. Blaise hatte sie jedoch schon entdeckt.

Er grinste und winkte ihr zu. Ginny blinzelte. Sie musste träumen. Dann:

„Hey Weasley! Gut geschlafen?" Er kam zu ihr herüber. Ginny war gelinde gesagt leicht geschockt. Ein Slytherin, der mit einer Gryffindor, noch dazu einer Blutsverräterin, sprach, und sie noch nicht beleidigt hatte? Was war faul?

Er kam bei ihr an. „Ich denke schon, schliesslich kamst du ja in den Genuss eines Gute-Nacht-Kusses, nicht wahr?" Arroganter Kerl.

„Nee, eigentlich hab ich zu wenig geschlafen, ich war nämlich ziemlich lang damit beschäftigt, mir meinen Mund so gründlich wie möglich zu putzen und zu desinfizieren…" Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah er fassungslos aus. Dann fing er sich.

„Hast du es endlich eingesehen, dass ihr Gryffindors gefährlich seid?" Ginny sah ihn an. Irgendwie machte es Spass mit ihm zu streiten…

„Natürlich, wir sind gemeingefährlich, warum sonst würdet ihr Slytherins euch immer verstecken, wenn wir kommen?" Sie lächelte.

Auch Blaise begann zu lächeln. „Ach, ich verstecke mich? Komisch eigentlich dachte ich, ich stehe gerade vor dir und tausche Nettigkeiten aus…"

Mittlerweile hörten ihnen alle Schüler ausserhalb der grossen Halle interessiert zu.

„Quatsch, das ist nur eine Einbildung deinerseits. Guck da, da ist dein Körper und rennt weg…"

„Ach mein Körper? Ich dachte der steht hier vor dir… Vielleicht solltest du mal ins St. Mungos?"

„Ja, das wollte ich ja, aber die haben mir gesagt ich müsse warten, sie müssen erst noch einen gewissen Slytherin abholen gehen, ihre Beschreibung passt auf dich, Sachen gibt's…"

Während sie noch dabei waren, sich gegenseitig mit Worten zu übertrumpfen versuche hatten sie sich dem Eingang der Halle genähert, und die Zuschauer warteten gespannt darauf, ob die Beiden es noch früh genug merken würden…

Ginny riss einen Stopp. Sie grinste. „Nach dir…Damen lässt man vor…" Er verbeugte sich mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Nun, wenigstens ist jemand von uns Dame genug, nicht wahr…"

Oh dieser dämliche Kerl! Ginny raste ihm hinterher, holte ihn genug schnell ein und stellte sich vor ihn. „Ich sag dir mal was Zabini: Ich lasse mich nicht mehr von dir beleidigen! Du bist ein dämlicher, unausstehlicher, arroganter Kerl!" „Danke für das Kompliment, das sag ich mir selber täglich…"

War der denn nie aus der Ruhe zu bringen? Nein, es sah nicht so aus, er setzte noch einen drauf. „Und jetzt geh brav essen, du musst vorsorgen, soviel ich gehört habe hat eure Familie ja nicht besonders viel Geld um ausreichend Essen zu kaufen…" Er hatte leise gesprochen.

Klatsch.

Nun war Blaise zugegebenermassen wirklich beeindruckt. Ginerva Weasley wagte es ihn vor der gesamten grossen Halle eine Ohrfeige zu geben. Erstaunt sah er hinunter auf eine wirklich wütende Weasley.

„Wag es ja nicht noch ein einziges Mal meine Familie zu beleidigen! Beleidige mich, das ist mir egal, aber meine Familie ist tabu", fauchte sie. Dann senke sie ihre Stimme. „Denn ICH beleidige deine Familie ja auch nicht und sage sie sei eine von den Arschleckern Voldemorts gewesen…"

Das erste Mal sah sie Wut in den Augen des Slytherins aufflackern. „Sprich nicht über Dinge von denen du keine Ahnung hast!" „Schön! Dann tu du es auch nicht!" Er schubste sie zur Seite und ging zum Slytherintisch ohne sie noch eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Seltsamerweise traf Ginny dies mehr, als wenn er sie beschimpfte und noch mehr als sie zugegeben hätte. Sie drehte sich um und liess sich dann neben Fynn nieder.

Ihre Freundin musterte sie. „Wir haben ja hier viel mitbekommen, aber was war das zum Schluss?" „Frag nicht, bitte… Nur…Ach nein, vergiss es."

Die Beiden assen auf und gingen dann in den Unterricht. „Hey Ginny!" Sie drehte sich um und sah sich einem grinsenden Harry gegenüber. „Einem Slytherin eine Ohrfeige verpassen! Das ist was! Gratuliere…" Sie lachte und verbeugte sich grinsend.

Nur zwanzig Minuten später war sie beinahe am schlafen. Geschichte der Zauberei… Nun, wie Ginny zu sagen pflegte: Besser eine Stunde Schule als gar kein Schlaf… Sie machte es sich also einfach so bequem als möglich und…

„Ginny!" „Hä?" „Erzähl mal, was war heute los!" Fynn guckte sie erwartungsvoll an. Ginny grummelte nur. „Ich versteh dich so schlecht…"

„Längere Geschichte…" Fynn zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben heute Doppelstunde, also haben wir genügend Zeit…" Ginny maulte, gab sich aber geschlagen. Wenn Fynn was wissen wollte konnte sie sehr, sehr, sehr unangenehm werden…

„Naja, gestern Abend als ich meine Hausaufgaben suchen ging, in der Bibliothek, da war halt Bl…Zabini, und dann haben wir nicht aufgepasst und naja, wir versuchten gleichzeitig zur Tür rauszugehen… Den Rest darfst du dir denken." Fynn kicherte. „Du bist also in den Genuss gekommen einen der drei heissesten und begehrtesten Jungen von Hogwarts zu küssen?"

„FYNN! Das ist nicht witzig!", fauchte Ginny. Ein Zettel kam geflogen, Ginny sah auf, er kam von Colin Creevey, einem ihrer Kollegen.

_Streitet euch, ist uns da hinten wurscht, aber ich soll euch ausrichten, etwas leiser zu streiten, einige versuchen hier zu schlafen, ausserdem versuchen andere euch zuzuhören…_

Ginny grummelte, grinste Colin zu, er formte die Worte „Schlaf gut" und sie wandte sich wieder Fynn zu. „Und was war heute Morgen?" Ginny verdrehte die Augen. „Wir haben uns etwas beleidigt und irgendwann hat er halt meine Familie aufgrund unseres… naja, weil wir halt nicht so viel Geld haben, beleidigt und ja."

Fynn nickte. „Und was hast du ihm nachher gesagt?" Ihre Freundin hatte entschieden ein zu gutes Gehör… „Ich…ich hab nur gesagt, dass ich ja auch nicht sage, dass seine Familie Arschlecker Voldemorts sei…"

Fynn sah sie entsetzt an. „Ginny!" „Was?" „Naja, du konntest es ja nicht wissen, aber… seine Eltern sind von Voldemort getötet worden!"

Ginny wurde blass. „Was? Aber… Du… ihr, ich meine, wo lebt… warum?" Fynn seufzte. „Er lebt allein, naja, seine Groseltern sind zu ihm gezogen… Seine Eltern weigerten sich, sich Voldemort anzuschliessen, Blaise war da gerade in Frankreich bei seinen Grosseltern… Wir waren auch in Frankreich, von dem her…"

„Oh bei Merlin, wenn ich das gewusst hätte… Es tut mir so leid…" „Sag es ihm!" „Bitte? Ich meine, ja es tut mir leid, aber ich bin a nicht gerade erpicht darauf, mehr Kontakt zu ihm als nötig zu haben…"

Fynn zog eine Augenbraue hoch („Das liegt nur an den Genen, sie hat Slytherins in der Verwandtschaft, das liegt an den Genen!"). „Belüg dich von mir aus, mir kannst du nix vorspielen…" „Pf" „Und ich werde deinem Glück nachhelfen…" „UNTERSTEH DICH!"

Binns sah auf. „Eh Miss Wezly, gibt es ein Problem?" Ginny verdrehte innerlich die Augen. „Nein Professor, alles in Ordnung."

Ein weiterer Zettel kam amgeflogen.

_Ginny ich war gerade so schön am träumen!_

Sie kicherte.

Beim Mittagessen sah Ginny mehrmals zum Slytherintisch, achtete aber darauf, dass niemand es bemerkte. Naja, fast niemand… „Immer noch dagegen, dass ich Verkupplungsdienst mache?" Die junge Hexe sandte ihrer besten Freundin Mörderblicke aus ihren grünen Augen.

Fynn lachte nur. Dann stand sie einfach auf und ging los zum Slytherintisch. „Das tut sie jetzt nicht…" Ginny starrte erschrocken auf ihre Freundin. „Was?", wollte ihr Bruder wissen. „Nichts."

Fynn hielt Kurs auf Blaise. „Hey Blaise!" Draco Malfoy, Blaise' bester Freund sah sie an. „Neue Freundin?" „Verwandte. Was willst du Françoise?" Fynn verzog ihr Gesicht. „Ich hasse den Namen, kannst du dir das nie merken? Komm, ich will mit dir sprechen!" Blaise stand mürrisch auf.

„Dann woll'n wir dich grad gucken, ob es bei Verwandten auch klappt", grinste Blaise. Sie traten zusammen durch die Tür und kein Zauber hielt sie zurück. „Na prima", lachte Fynn. „Komm!"

„Also was ist so dringend?" „Du kennst meine beste Freundin?" „Wie könnte ich nicht?" Fynn grinste in sich hinein. Keine Spur Feindseligkeit. Gutso! „Ich…hab ihr heute erklärt, ich mein das wegen deinen Eltern. Sie ist ziemlich zerknirscht, aber ich denke du kannst länger auf eine freiwillige Entschuldigung von ihr warten. Aber es tut ihr leid." „Ich hätte keine Entschuldigung von ihr erwartet. Das wäre…" Ach halt die Klappe! Sag mir lieber seit wann du auf sie stehst!" „BITTE?"

Fynn grinste ihn an. „Das sieht ein Blinder…" „Das kann nur eine de Cabrais bemerken…" Er lächelte. „Von mir aus. Also?" Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was versuchst du da, Verkupplung?" „Klar… Also, raus damit, oder muss ich dich zwingen?" „Verschon mich… Wenn du's genau wissen willst: Als sie in mich reingerannt ist hab ich sie bemerkt und seit der Bibliothek, ich nehme an, das hast du auch schon mitbekommen? Ausserdem kann man wunderbar mit ihr streiten…"

Fynn nickte. „Klaro. Und, was gedenkst du zu tun?" Er verdrehte die Augen. „Ich? Gar nichts." Damit liess er sie einfach stehen. Maulend ging Fynn zurück. Beinahe rannte sie einen bonden Slytherin um. „Ups, Tschuldigung."

„Typisch Gryffindor, oder?" „Draco Malfoy…" „Françoise de Cabrais. Was versuchst du da ?" „Gar nichts… Nur dem Glück deines besten Freundes und meiner besten Freundin etwas helfen…" Er grinste. „Du willst die Füchsin mit Blaise zusammenkriegen? Viel Glück dabei…" Damit liess er sie stehen.

„Ja, lass mich stehen statt zu helfen!" Damit ging sie zurück in den Gryffindorturm.

So vergingen die Tage und Weihnachten rückte näher. Fynn war ihrem Ziel nicht näher gekommen, da sowohl Ginny als auch Blaise darauf achteten, sich nie zu nahe zu kommen du trafen sie sich doch so „stritten" sie sich und trugen Wortgefechte aus. Fynn war nahe daran aufzugeben, aber eine de Cabrais gab nicht auf.

Es war der 22., ein Samstagmorgen, als sie zum Frühstück nach unten in die Halle gingen.

Ginny und Fynn lachten über eine Horde Erstklässler, die gerade dabei waren den Eingang zu verstopfen, weil sie sich weigerten, einen Kuss zu geben. „Typisch die Kleinen… In dem Alter ist das „eklig"…", lachte Ginny.

„Na und du bist viel besser, hm?" Ginny grinste Fynn nur an.

In dem Moment sah Fynn Draco und Blaise und zog Ginny rasch mit. „He, Fynn was denn plötzlich Hunger?"

Draco grinste Fynn zu und stiess Blaise vor sich unter den Mistelzweig. Als Ginny den verwirrten Blaise sah sperrte sie sich. „Fynn ich warne dich, wenn du das tust…" Fynn kümmerte sich nicht darum und auch nicht um ihre Gesundheit, im Gegenteil, in dem Moment fand sie, sie könne sowieso wieder mal etwas Verfolgung gebrauchen und schubste Ginny auch zur Tür.

Blaise war versucht, noch rasch durch die Tür zu treten, nur fand Draco, dass es Zeit zum Einmischen sei und hielt ihn einfach fest. Er fluchte und… Kurz gesagt sie fanden sich wieder in der gleichen Situation wie in der Bibliothek vor, mit dem Unterschied, dass die gesamte Halle gespannt zusah.

Bisher war es Slytherins und Gryffindors gelungen, zu verhindern gemeinsam unter einem Mistelzweig zu stehen(von der Bibliothek wusste ja fast niemand…), aber dass nun eine Gryffindor und ein Slytherin dazu beitrugen, dass dies geschah… Ron sah wütend aus.

„Fynn, ich denke du brauchst nun Schutz…", grinste Draco. „Ach und du sollst der edle Ritter sein?" „Ich bin edel…" „Ich fühl mich gebauchpinselt…"

Währenddessen bedachte Ginny ihre Freundin mit einem bösen Blick. Dann wandte sie sich Blaise zu.

„Wenn wir hier sowieso gerade nur rumstehen… Wegen damals, also das mit deinen Eltern, das tut mir Leid, okay?" Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Schon in Ordnung. Du konntest es nicht wissen." Sie seufzte.

„Genial und was tun wir jetzt?" „Wiederholen, was du letztes mal Unfreundlicherweise so rasch abgebrochen hast?" Ihr Kopf ruckte hoch und sie sah ihn sprachlos an. Er grinste. Dann bemühte er sich ernst auszusehen. „Es ist wirklich unhöflich einen Kuss so mittendrin zu beenden…"

Ginny schloss lachen die Augen. „Du bist ein Riesenidiot Blaise Zabini, weißt du das?" „Idiot? Ich? Aber nicht doch… Ich bin charmant. Und gutaussehend." „Und wahnsinnig eingebildet…" Er griff sich mit gekränktem Blick ans Herz.

„Du tust mir solches Unrecht… Und immer beleidigst du mich! Dabei bist du mir vollkommen verfallen…"

Nun zog Ginny eine Augenraue hoch. „Sagt wer, hm?" Er lachte. „Sag ich!"

Fynn beobachtete das Schauspiel belustigt. „Ich hab doch gesagt dass die hoffnungslos ineinander verliebt sind!" Draco nickte… „Scheint Ronald Weasley nicht zu passen…" „Der soll Ruhe geben…" Sie sah hoch. „Ron! Ich warne dich, halt einfach die Klappe!"

Sie sah, dass er sich wieder setzte und wandte sich wieder Ginny und Blaise zu.

„Also noch mal, du meinst also ich sei dir hoffnungslos verfallen, ja?" Ginny sah Blaise an, der nickte. „Aber…" er kam näher und flüsterte, „nicht nur du mir, ich denke auch ich…Ich kann nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass du mir viel bedeutest…"

„Aha… Dann…", und sie wurde lauter, mit einem Seitenblick auf ihren Bruder und einem auf ihre Freundin, „beweis es!"

Blaise lachte leise. „Weißt du, was du mir gerade gesagt hast?" „Ich denke ja…"

Blaise lachte noch einmal, er beugte sich zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie sanft. Und Ginny erwiderte.

Diesmal beendete sie den Kuss nicht so schnell. Fynn begann zu klatschen und lachen, selbst Draco stimmte mit ein. Erst als mehrer klatschten beendeten sie den Kuss und grinsten ihre Freunde an.

„Ah…", grinste Fynn… „Wie war das Ginny? Misteln sind Mist? Oder vielleicht doch nicht?"

Lachend sprang sie hinter ihrer Freundin durch die Tür, gab dem verdutzten Draco, der zur selben Zeit durch wollte einen kurzen Kuss und hakte sich bei Ginny unter. Sie zog die Rothaarige zum Gryffindortisch.

Ginny winkte Blaise noch zu. „Bis später dann…"

Lachend setzten sie sich. Fynn hatte Recht –so schlimm waren die Misteln nun doch nicht…

_Phu… -aufatmet- Das hat jetzt echt gedauert… Und, wie fandet ihr's? –neugierig guck- Würde mich über Kommis echt freuen, es ist meine erste Blaise/Ginny Fic (nagut, sie kommen mal als Randpärchen vor…) und so… Nimmt mich wirklich wunder, wie sie ankommt… Falls sie überhaupt jemand zu Ende gelesen hat und nicht vorher aufgegeben… -kopfkratz- Nun ja, lasst mir doch bittebitte einen kleinen Kommi da… -lach- Glg, eure Moony_


End file.
